ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10,000 (Earth -1)
"You don't get it, Gwendolyn. None of you do. To be a parent, and to have....lost your child." Ben Tennyson, currently known as The 10K Marauder, 'is a villainous, alternate future counterpart of his prime self. In his respective timeline, this Ben 10,000 had tragically lost his own son, Kenny Tennyson. This has him posed as a dark reflection of the primary '''Ben 10,000. '''As a result, this counterpart had gone rogue. He is a human from the respective Earth -1. Appearance This Ben 10,000 initially shared the common traits among most of his alternate counterparts: Tall, muscular build, and sporting a beard. During his heroic career, he wore the uniform of a white-striped black shirt, brown trousers, and black combat boots. In addition, wears a silver belt with pouches, and a holstered Null Void Projector. After the tragedy of his son's death and going rogue, his appearance had become more raggedy. His once short yet tousled hair had grown into a long and shaggy mane. The same going for his beard, giving him the look of a wild man. His shirt has become somewhat tattered, as well as the white stripe darkening upon grey. The iconic piece, of course being his Omnitrix. His Omnitrix resembles more of the re-calibrated prototype (more watch-like, green wristband and dial, sleeker, etc.), with the difference of larger size and an explicit crack on the dial's face. Personality Initially, this Ben 10,000 had a similar personality to his alternate selves. As always, he was a selfless and brave hero, and for awhile, enjoyed every minute of it. The ecstatic behavior only increased upon the birth of his son, Kenny Tennyson. The Ben Tennyson of this world felt complete and happy. While jovial, Ben had become a stern and protective father of his son. He was more than uneasy about the idea of his son entering the "hero business". After Kenny's death in a battle with Kevin 11,000, he had become overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Such emotions shook him to his core, causing an erratic change in behavior. Ben's personality following had become vengeful, cold, and murderous. He had decided to go about, murdering his enemies, and to use whatever means to resurrect his child, regardless of any villainous means. He no longer believes in keeping ties with his friends and family, seeing them as "in the way" and believing them to no longer care over the death of his children. This extends to the like of Gwendolyn and his wife, Kai. It is evident during his battle with Ben 10,000 that he regrets his decisions as a parent. He believes that he should have chosen being a parent over being a hero. Wishes that he was more present in Kenny's life and ultimately that he could've saved his life. He no longer believes in mercy. Now believes that no one deserves a second chance, not when any of his son was denied one in life. When executing any of his enemies, he believes that he is insuring that the world will no longer be endangered. His vengeful personality also tends to be misguided and outright cruel, and occasionally grudging over trivial things and ideas. For example, had blown up the planet of Vilgaxia, merely for having a connection to Vilgax. Another would be his execution of Kevin's son, Devlin. The "reason" being that he believes Devlin to be cause of his son's death. Powers and Abilities The obvious being his power to shape-shift into various alien forms with his Omnitrix. As his original nickname comes from the from the fact that Ben now has access to at least 10,000 alien forms (though he says he stopped counting since then). He also has unlocked the Omnitrix's , allowing him to switch forms at will, without timing out. Ben is a quick and calculating strategist, and more than capable of improvising. This can be seen as he expertly strategies in combat when changing through various alien forms in a matter of seconds. He displays such when acting as a decent leader among the Dark Reflections alongside Eon. Although explicitly skilled in the use of the Omnitrix and alien abilities, Ben is also a skilled fighter in his human form. Due to years of fighting experience, Ben is skilled in various fighting forms via basic Plumber training and black belt by Gwendolyn. He has also proven to be quite skilled in armed combat, showing precise aim when using firearms and the Null Void Projector. Biography When speaking of his past, it is implied to be both similar to Ben Prime's, being the Earth's greatest hero.A heroic career and Ben loved every second of it. The happy events became even happier when Kai announced that she was pregnant with their son. For the ten years, Ben had been the happiest man alive, being both a jovial hero and the caring father. On Kenny's tenth birthday he gives him an Omnitrix like the one he had in his childhood. While uneasy about his son's entrance in the heroics, Ben felt that he had faith in Kenny. This all would change as Kenny became friends with a young boy named Devlin Levin. The next day, Kenny was tricked by Devlin into releasing his father from the Null Void: Kevin 11,000. The freed Osmosian attacked the Tennyson (and even Devlin!), and took off on a rampage in the city. For awhile, Ben had fought Kevin until he was overwhelmed and reverted unconscious. Rushing in, Kenny and Devlin had managed to sucker punch Kevin with their combined powers and efforts. With a second wind, Kevin had fought back and overpowered the boys. While Devlin was merely knocked down, Kenny was killed. Which Ben had witnessed as he regained consciousness. In a violent rage, Ben transforms to Way Big and mercilessly crushes Kevin to death. Blaming Devlin for the entire event, Ben had executed Devlin in a fit of rage and grief. Following would be Ben's grieving period, begging the likes of Gwendolyn to use her magic to resurrect Kenny. But to no avail. Unhappy with his current life, Ben had gone rogue, taking his grief out on the world. Starting with his enemies. A few enemies executed later, Ben had managed to come down a bit from his rage. Well, still enraged, but now thinking a bit rationally. Now he merely wanted his children back. Entering the scene is the villainous Chronian, Eon. Eon promising to use his time-based powers to resurrect Ben's son, in return for his help: Leading his squadron of "Dark Reflections" to defeat Ben Prime and others. Relationships *'Kai Tennyson (Nee` Green) - 'Ben's now separated wife. Initially, the two had loved and cared for each other. After the accident and death of their daughter, Gwen, their marriage had became rocky yet still cared for each other. Their relationship seem to replenish by the birth of their son, Kenny. But after the death of Kenny, and Ben's descent, their marriage became much more disturbed than before. Kai currently has lost faith in Ben, and Ben believes her to no longer grieve for their children. *'Kenny Tennyson - 'The son of Ben and Kai Tennyson. For Kenny, Ben was a loving yet protective father. Currently grieves for his death, now doing everything in his power to bring his child back. Ben claims that all his actions are in the name of their son. *'Gwendolyn Levin (Nee` Tennyson) - 'Ben's cousin and former help in crime fighting. Initially, Ben loved and cared for her, thinking of her like a sister. During the grievance for Kenny, Ben begged her to bring Kenny back with her magic. When she denied him, Ben grew angry. Currently they are at odds, though she hopes for his redemption. *'Max Tennyson - 'Ben's grandfather, and his all-around hero growing up. Their relationship remained the same at first.After Ben's descent, the two became at odds. Max aims to apprehend Ben and help him redeem. *'Kevin Levin - 'Kevin 11,000; Ben's vicious enemy, and killer of Kenny Tennyson. Killing Kevin in a fit of rage, Kevin's death is the catharsis of Ben's downfall. Ben currently remembers Kevin with absolute contempt. *'Devlin Levin - 'the son of Kevin 11,000. Though Devlin had turned around and assisted Kenny, Ben was unconscious at that time. After witnessing Kenny's death and executing Kevin, Ben had turned and blamed Devlin for the events. Vengefully, Ben had executed Devlin without haste. *'Eon - 'Ben is rather indifferent towards Eon. Unlike other versions, this Ben never faced Eon in the past. He does debate whether or not if Eon is to be trusted or if he'd keep his end of the bargain. Ultimately, he serves Eon efficiently, aiming to succeed and claim his reward. *'Ben -23 - 'Currently an ally and fellow servant of Eon. He jokingly calls him "kid", much to the latter's chagrin. He mentally notes that the drug addiction aside, his personality reminds of him of his son, Kenny. He occasionally chides at him and Gwen-Caster when the two bicker. *'Gwen-Caster - 'Currently an ally and fellow servant of Eon. He looks past her physical body of Gwen Tennyson, viewing her only as her true self, Charm-Caster. He seems to work well with as her as a teammate. He occasionally chides at her and Ben -23 when they bicker. *'Ben 10,000 (prime) - '''He is rather jealous of his counterpart, due to him still having his son in his timeline. He angrily taunts Ben 10,000 during his battle, chiding at him for reckless bringing his son into the heroics, as well as neglecting him in the past. He holds contempt for his counterpart after the defeat in battle. '''Paraphernalia * '''Mark 12 Techadorian Blaster - '''An alien firearm capable of firing three petawatts of energy. Ben often uses it to provide more firepower to the likes of his alien forms. * '''Null Void Projector - '''A piece of Plumber technology, able to create entering portals to the Null Void sub-dimension. If Ben is not outright executing his enemies, he is often sending them into the Null Void sub-dimension. Trivia * In this universe, Ben hadn't lost the joys of being a hero at a young age nor had he encountered his younger self. Ben's personality hadn't changed until his adult tragedy. * This Ben 10,000 seems to act as a dark reflection to his primary counterpart: Unlike his positive counterpart, he hadn't a constant change of behavior. But had reached a highlight of his life before being knocked down into a depressing low. * It is revealed that Ben occasionally visits Kenny's grave. * It is mentioned by Professor Paradox to Ben-Prime, that this Ben would have had involvement with the Time War, but could not due to his descent taking place at the time. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Alternate Timeline Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Former Plumbers Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Parents Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Human Males Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters Category:Alternate Timeline Male Villains Category:Chronos22